sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Jump
Sonic Jump is a mobile game developed by Hardlight Studio. It was released in 2012 by Sega for mobile applications and since the release, the game has had updates with new characters, zones and modes. It is the spiritual remake of the older mobile phone game with the same name. On March 2018, Sonic Jump became available online as a Facebook game. Plot Dr. Eggman kidnaps animal friends, cages them in the prison unit of his Egg Mobile and flies with them high into the sky. When the chosen playable character witnesses the kidnapping, he/she decides to follow and stop the doctor to free the animal friends from their prisons. In each Zone, Eggman is defeated by the respective character and he retreats, but not before capturing more animal friends. After Eggman's final defeat in Mechanical Zone, the Doctor is seen fleeing towards Cosmic Zone when something hits him and he crashes back on Earth. The chosen playable character is then reunited with all the animal friends. Gameplay Like in the original Sonic Jump game, the goal is to get to the Goal Plate at the end of each act by jumping up from one platform to another. Like normally in Sonic games, collecting rings will protect the player from Badniks or spikes. The only way the player can defeat Badniks is to attack their underside. However, if the playable character falls off-screen, the stage is restarted at the beginning of the act. Also, as the player bounces higher, the camera follows as well and does not scroll back down if the player does fall down. There are different types of platforms, as the more sensitive ones will collapse when the player jumps off or even step on them. Each playable character has their own abilities to survive from many situations. In addition to normal rings, the game has three collectible Red Star Rings per act. The game has springs which bounce the player higher. The game has also monitors, which usually contain different kinds of shields, bombs, magnets or shoes. There are also ring banks, which deposit the rings that the player has collected. With these rings, the player can purchase various items from the in-game store like characters, power-ups or wallpapers. The player can also pay to purchase more rings or characters. The game has two modes: Story and Arcade. Story mode includes 48 levels, as each zone contains twelve acts and follows the game's plot. The story mode has also three bonus missions per act. The arcade mode is an infinite challenge, which only ends when the player falls or dies by hitting badnik or spikes. The player can challenge other players in Arcade mode to get the highest score on the leaderboards. It was announced that the game will have free updates, including more playable characters and zones. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic4_render.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic_Channel_Tails_3D_Render.png|Miles "Tails" Prower ASR_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic_Channel_Cream_3D_Render.png|Cream the Rabbit (Unused) SASRT_Amy.png|Amy Rose ASR_Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic_Channel_Rouge_3D_Render.png|Rouge the Bat (Unused) Sonic_Channel_Vector_3D_Render.png|Vector the Crocodile (Unused) Sonic_Channel_Blaze_3D_Render.png|Blaze the Cat MSRio2016_silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog 'Scrapped Characters' *Cream the Rabbit *Rouge the Bat *Vector the Crocodile Zones *Green Hill Zone *Mountain Zone *Jungle Zone *Blue Sky Zone *Mechanical Zone Videos Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Kate Higgins' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Mobile Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Mobile Games